


Days before Prison

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Gallavich in Prison [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x06, Endgame, Fugitives, Gallavich Week, M/M, Mexican Drug Cartel, Police, Pre-endgame, Prison, Season 9, Shameless, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: This shows what the boys did in the days before going to prison. (Both of their POVs) *Contains 9x06 spoilers





	Days before Prison

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be the first part of a series that I am planning to write. I hope everyone enjoyed endgame and is satisfied by it I know I am :D Thanks always to my wonderful editor and friend<3 Enjoy.

**San Fernando, Mexico 1 month Earlier….**

 

      Mickey rarely sat back and watched the news, but when he did it was usually news from home, Chicago that is. He liked to see if there were any big changes, or if he would see a face he recognized, but usually all that he saw was a new subdivision being built or “random old man gets killed in drive by shooting on the Southside”. Big deal, that’s just a normal Friday night back home. What Mickey did not expect to see was none other than Ian Gallagher on the news being the face of homosexual religion.

      In the next few weeks Mickey kept track of what Ian was doing. He watched as Ian’s fame seemed to grow as “Gay Jesus”. Mickey questioned a few times as to what the point of all this was and then his next thought worried him a lot more than it should have. Was Ian off his meds? And the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why else would he be doing something this crazy? Mickey’s theory was confirmed when he saw the video of Ian blowing up that van. As the van exploded on his screen Mickey’s breath caught and he blew out with a “Fuck Ian”.

    The next day Mickey went to his friends in the drug cartel and told them he needed information. After about a week of playing the waiting game Mickey found out that Ian had been released from prison until further trial but he could be looking at 10-15 years. At this point Mickey knew he had to make a decision, to stay in Mexico as a fugitive or to turn himself in. On one hand he could just keep things as they were and stay as a free but not really free man, but if he was being honest with himself being in Mexico alone was not ideal. He was lonely, on the run, and working for the fucking Mexican drug cartel things were definitely not ideal. On the other hand he would be in prison. He needed a plan so he went to his current residence and he made one. 

 

***

    As Ian was walking home from seeing his lawyer he was thinking over everything that would soon be happening to him and trying to weigh his options. Either was he would be disappointing someone, so the question was does he disappoint his family, or disappoint all his followers? Then as he was walking toward his neighborhood he saw a house that he had avoided many times, but he needed answers so he walked through the yard full of junk that had been collecting for years and up the steps toward the brown door that he had walked up to so many times in the past. When he knocked he knew when the door opened that the beautiful black haired boy would not be on the other side, but he had to admit that it still stung a little when reality set in and the bruting, angry face of Terry Milkovich opened it up instead. 

 

“Hi, Mr. Milkovich,” Ian said

 

“Mickey’s in Mexico. Fuck off, rectum boy,” Terry said as he tried shutting the door but Ian caught it in time.

 

“I’m not here to see Mickey, I’m here to see you.” 

_ There’s a sentence I never thought I’d say. _

 

“What, you trying to faggify all of us?” He asked. 

 

_ Is that really what he thinks? _

 

“How much time’d you spend in the pen?”

 

“Eighteen years on and off.”

 

“How bad was it?” 

 

“Depends on your definition of bad. Mouth and ass rapings; which you’d probably enjoy, beatings by the guards, food sucked.”

 

_ Wait did he just say… _

 

“You were mouth and ass raped?”

 

“I did the raping! Milkoviches don’t bottom,” he said and Ian nearly choked.

 

“Was Mickey adopted?” He asked with a shit eating grin. The door then tried to close again and Ian reached out.

“Ok ok. Rapings, food, guards, I can handle that shit. I just need to know if…”

 

“Anyone can handle that shit. It’s the boredom that gets to you. If I were you I'd pack my shit and run.”

It was then the door was finally slammed in his face. 

    As Ian finished his walk home he thought about the conversation he had with Terry; and so he took a detour towards the store. 

    Once arriving back to the Gallagher house Ian went straight to the bathroom and began to apply the dye to his hair. He then packed his bags and left for the train station and without even thinking about it he realized where he was going. There was only one person he had ever considered running away with, or in this case towards and it was going to be one hell of a reunion… that was until Ian started thinking rationally and realized that he would never be a free man again if he did this and so he got off the train and went home. 

    The next day was Ian’s trial and he decided for once to follow Fiona’s advice and as he spoke to the judge he thought that this was his best option. His 10-15 turned into only two so he figured he’d try to do his time as quick and painless as possible. 

***

 

    In the past 24 hours Mickey was able to not only make a plan but also find out which prison Ian would be going to as well as finding out that his sentence got cut down to only 2 years when he pleaded insanity. Honestly Mickey was impressed. A few years ago the Ian he knew would have rather done 20 years than admit to a courtroom full of people that he’s bipolar. He wondered what else was different about Ian in their time apart. As much as Mickey would like to say he’s changed, the reality was that he still thought about Ian more than anything else in his life and he would still try to move heaven and earth for that boy. So this is how Mickey found himself on his way to see the Chicago Police. 

    Once outside the Chicago Police Department Mickey lit up a cigarette and hesitated before walking in. Was this really what would be best for him? Shoulde he actually go in and try to negotiate a deal with a bunch of cops? 

“Fuck it.” He then threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out and started walking towards the door before he changed his mind. 

    Mickey entered and was met by a tall man with buzzed blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The police officer said.

 

“Um, yeah I need to speak to someone about a case.”

 

“And which case would that be?” The officer who he realized was named Johnson asked.

 

“Mickey- Uh... Mikhailo Milkovich,” he said not used to saying his real name out loud. 

 

“Oh… OH! Shit Andrews get over here,” he yelled in panic as he realized who Mickey was.

 

“Listen I’m not trying to cause trouble. I’m actually kind of here to turn myself in,” Mickey said quickly before one of these guys tried tackling him to the ground. 

 

“Ok well I still gotta cuff you, then we can talk.” Johnson said as he placed the handcuffs on Mickey’s wrists.

 

     After about 30 mins in an empty room, with a mirror that he knew everyone was able to see him through, Mickey finally heard the click of the door opening. Once inside an officer who looked familiar to Mickey sat in the seat across from him a the table. 

“Hello Mikhailo.”

 

“Officer Davis. How have things been?” Mickey asked nodding at the older man.

 

“Fine, but we aren’t here to talk about me. You know you are in serious trouble this time right? You escaped from prison, ran off to god knows where, and now what? You thought you’d just come back?” Officer Davis had a stern tone of voice and a serious look on his face but then he slowly deflated into his seat and took a deep breath. “Listen Mickey I know you are actually a good kid with potential, but how do you think everyone else is gonna look at this? They are gonna see a man with a fugitive status and an even worse record and want to send you to prison for the rest of your life. You went to jail for attempted murder for god sake. I really don’t understand what you are thinking but I want to, so help me out here.”

 

“I was in Mexico. Not that it matters now but if you were wondering where that’s it… Mexico.” It wasn’t what Mickey had planned to say, but he also didn’t plan to be seeing the same officer he’s been dealing with since age 12.

 

“Well that’s great, but it doesn’t help me understand any of this,” he replied.

 

“Look I just want to try to work out a deal with someone of higher authority… no offense.”

 

“What kind of deal?” Davis asked nervous Mickey would do something stupid.

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he said with a knowing grin.

 

“You’re hopeless,” he said with a deep breath. “Give me a minute.”

 

    About 5 minutes later a stronger, more angry looking man stepped into the tiny room. 

“So you’re Mikhailo. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“And you still know nothing about me, so why don’t we skip the introductions and get to why i’m really here,” Mickey said with an irritated look on his face. “I have some information that, trust me, you will want.”

 

“Oh let me guess you expect me to give you something in return?”

 

“Well if you want this information then yes.”

 

“What kind of information?” 

 

“Names,” Mickey said confidently. 

 

“Names?”

 

“All I want in return is for you to have another look at my case… oh and I want to choose the prison I get locked up in. Cellmate too,” he said looking at the man in front of him.

 

“Hmmm. Ok I can arrange that, now what kind of names?” 

 

“Mexican. Drug. Cartel.” With those three words Mickey’s face turned into a smirk.

    After talking to the officers for some time he told them where he would like to go and they transported him themselves. Once arriving they took Mickey inside and set him up with the officers on duty there so he could get in and have his belongings taken and checked in. Next he was able to talk to the people in charge of assigning cellmates. Normally there is a whole process, but Mickey was not interested in that so he was straight up and said “Ian Gallagher. That’s who I want to bunk with.”

 

“Um ok, we don’t usually take personal requests, but since the officers who brought you in said for me to do as you say I guess I have no choice. He doesn’t come in for 2 days. Here are your things.” 

Mickey then took the bundle of blanket and pillow as well as an extra jumpsuit and shirt and made his way to his new cell. It was different than the one he stayed in before instead of metal bars this one had four solid concrete walls and a large metal door with only one small window to see the rest of the prison through. The prison itself was also larger than the ones he had been to in the past; More high tech, but less guards so he would have to watch his, well his and Ian’s, back more than usual. 

    The next 2 days felt like 5, when finally the doors opened for new inmates to come inside the main corridor of the prison. He scanned them all but did not see a single flash of red among them. He was just about to panic thinking that Ian must be going to a different prison when finally his eyes landed on someone; not just someone, Ian, but instead of the flaming red that usually sat on top of his head there was just dark black hair similar to his own. He watched as Ian made his way up the step and into their cell trying his best to avoid eye contact with any of the men pestering him on his way. Mickey then went up as well to finally see the person he had been in love with for so many years now.

***

    Ian already hated prison. He’d been in here all of 5 minutes and he already wanted to go home. Then the door to his cell clicked open and he knew it was time to meet his new cellmate. Great. So he slowly turned around and braced himself. What he saw, or rather who, nearly knocked the breath out of him. Mickey Milkovich was standing in front of him. Mickey, his Mickey, the one he loved, the one who was there when he was first diagnosed, the one he left at the Mexican border with an ‘I Love You’ and the most intense goodbye kiss he could muster. Mickey Milkovich, the one love of his life was here in his cell, in prison. 

“I rolled over on the cartel I was working for, and in exchange guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up,” Mickey said.

 

“Holy Fuck,” Ian breathed out.

 

“Oh, hey I’ve got bottom, so you’re on top,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows. Ian watched as he walked past eyeing him then laying in the bed arms thrown behind his head. At that moment all Ian wanted to do was touch him because this was like a dream and he could not believe he was actually here, with Mickey. He smiled the first real smile to cross his face in months and went to the bed, pounced on top of Mickey, and caressed his cheek before kissing him sweet and soft. 


End file.
